The Jade-green Eyed Girl
by Sapphiresushi
Summary: It's the start of Kasamatsu's final year of high school and there's a surprise waiting for him. It's going to be the start of the changes in his final high school year.
1. Chapter 1

*The night before the first day of high school*

Chat:

_The_jade_girl is online_

_Charming_prince is online_

_Kaijou_basketball is online_

The_jade_girl: Hey Yoshitaka, Yukio!

Charming_prince: Hi!

Kaijou_basketball: Sup.

The_jade_girl: I have a surprise for y'all ;)

Kaijou_basketball: ?

Charming_prince: Ooh what is it? :D

The_jade_girl: You'll find out tomorrow… ;) good night! Have a nice day tomorrow!

_The_jade_girl is now offline_

Charming_prince: Wait, what?

Kaijou_basketball: …

Looking at his computer screen, Kasamatsu Yukio sighed, wondering what surprise his childhood friend had in store for them. Yawning, the teen bid Moriyama goodbye as he logged out of the chat, preparing for the big day the next day.

*Time skip to first day of high school*

Kasamatsu walked to his homeroom, wanting to reach there as early as possible to settle down. Once he got there, he chose a seat and sat down, staring of into space, wondering how the freshmen would be like. Soon, Moriyama arrived and sat next to him.

"Yo Kasamatsu," Moriyama greeted.

"Hey Moriyama," replied Kasamatsu, taking out a book to read.

"Say, what do you think the surprise is?"

"Who knows…?"

Kasamatsu thought about his childhood friend. Her name is Kuroi Rei and yes, you didn't read wrongly, Kasamatsu has a girl as a friend (probably the only girl he's going to be friends with).

With a pair of astonishing jade-coloured eyes and soft, sky blue hair, she's the same age as Kasamatsu, and is also friends with Moriyama. They attended the same middle school and club (she was the manager), but reluctantly split up during after middle school due to her father's job transfer to another region in Japan. After splitting up for 2 years, Kasamatsu (and Moriyama, he believes) misses her cheerful, cheeky yet soothing personality.

"Well, we can think about her surprise later. Class is going to start soon," Kasamatsu said, snapping out of his reverie as the bell rang.

Soon, the homeroom teacher came in. After the students had greeted him, he said, "Class, we have a new student joining us today. She had transferred from another high school. Please welcome her warmly and make her feel at ease."

The noise level rose in the classroom once he had said that. "Transferring at this time? It's the third year of high school…" someone muttered. Clearing his throat, the homeroom teacher successfully gained the students' attention. "You may now come in," he called out to the student in the hallway. The girl walked in, sky blue hair tied up in a ponytail swishing to and fro. A pair of jade-green eyes greeted them.

Both Moriyama and Kasamatsu looked up with a start, mouth agape.

"Rei…!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys!**

**If anyone of you actually liked this story and was waiting for another chapter, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I didn't really have the motivation to write previously XP**

**Oh yeah. I forgot to put disclaimers in the previous chapter. Oops hehe :P**

**I hope y'all will enjoy reading this story **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko No Basuke (duh) creds goes to Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei **

**Oh, and I think I'm going to raise the rating to 'T' because of coarse language :P none so far, but swear words would appear sooner or later.**

**Should I censor the bad words? :P**

Honestly, Rei didn't expect to find her childhood friends in the same class as her. It has been a while since she last saw those steel-blue coloured eyes and hair with a greenish tint to it.

"Kuroi-san, please introduce yourself," said the sensei. Ah right, the introduction, she remembered. Bowing to 90 degrees, the bluenette said, "Good morning! I'm Kuroi Rei and I like to play basketball. It's a pleasure meeting you guys. Please take care of me!" With that, Rei smiled.

"Alright, Kuroi-san, you may take a seat beside Kasamatsu-san," Sensei said, gesturing to the empty desk beside Kasamatsu. The steel-blue eyed teen raised his hands and waved. For once – the students noticed – his face didn't turn into the colour of a ripe tomato, much to their surprise (except for Moriyama). Well, Kasamatsu was well-known in Kaijou for not being able to deal with girls, stuttering and blushing most of the times. The most he could were nodding, shaking his head and saying simple sentences. Who wouldn't be surprised to see him waving to a girl without blushing?

Ok, back to the current situation.

Seeing Yukio wave to her, the bluenette's smile grew wider. She quickly walked to her newly-assigned seat, giving the two teens a quick smile.

(Break time)

"Yukio-kun, Yoshitaka-kun!" Rei called out, grinning from ear to ear. "Do y'all want to go to the cafeteria with me?"

"Sure, why not?" Kasamatsu shrugged.

"Hehe, get ready to be my test subject for pick-up lines, Rei," Moriyama winked.

"Not by any chance!" Rei laughed. "Please lead the way, tour guide," she grinned, nudging Kasamatsu.

"Sure." As the teacher saw that Kasamatsu had no problems with Rei (unlike with other girls hahaha), he was assigned to help Rei with work and familiarising the school environment.

"Hey, the basketball team is going to recruit one of the Miracles, right?" the bluenette asked.

"Yeah, but with him in our team, all the girls will flock to him! I won't be able to get any girls. Him and his good looks," Moriyama sighed, frowning.

"_Girls flocking to him…good looks…oh no. If it's really him, it's going to be really interesting this year…"_ Kuroi thought, frowning. To confirm that the mystery boy was really who she thought he was, she asked, "What's his name?"

"Kise Ryouta. Apparently, he's a model. He sounds too flashy," Kasamatsu grumbled.

Upon hearing the blonde's name, Kuroi stopped walking.

_Oh dear. Poor Yukio-kun. Let's hope he doesn't get high blood pressure by the time he graduates._

Sensing that their childhood friend wasn't walking with them, the two teens turned to face her. "What's the matter?" they asked.

Kuroi's face had turned pale. "Guys," she cracked a smile that wasn't very assuring to the two basketball players. "be prepared for the chaos Kise's going to bring with him."

**Hope y'all enjoyed the story. A review would be nice ^^ please write one **** Criticisms are welcome.**


End file.
